


Des Ronds Dans L’Eau

by Aliseia



Series: L'Amour Et La Guerre [12]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, AU season 5, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: In quel momento la bimba lentamente e solennemente si era sollevata. Sembrava una bambola di cera, i lineamenti minuti e immutabili, gli occhi smaltati.Aveva parlato come in trance: «Troppo amore… - il volto deformato in una smorfia atroce, la caricatura di un sorriso – Pensavate che l’avrei permesso? Tu, Elijah Mikaleson, dov’eri…»





	Des Ronds Dans L’Eau

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel; altri.  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah
> 
> AVVERTIMENTO: SPOILERS STAGIONE 5
> 
> Note alla mia Quinta Stagione, Serie “L’Amour et la Guerre”: Nella mia Quarta Stagione, Elijah e Tristan tornavano amanti, come erano stati mille anni prima.  
> Si lasciavano poi di nuovo a causa del ritorno di Hayley e della prigionia di Aurora. Nella mia Quinta stagione si ritrovano a Manosque.
> 
> Note alla storia: Questa storia è quella di una svolta e mi riallinea con la stagione 5 attualmente in programmazione. Io volevo ambientare la mia serie subito prima della quinta canonica, sette anni dopo l’amnesia. Ma a causa degli eventi che hanno coinvolto Elijah devo anticipare i fatti. Con poche correzioni, che farò nei prossimi giorni, farò in modo di spostare i miei racconti subito dopo l’amnesia di Elijah. Per chi segue la stagione: tra New York e l’arrivo di Elijah a Manosque.  
> Ecco perché in questa storia Hope è ancora una bambina (non ho mai specificato l’età nei racconti precedenti, parlando di una “giovanetta”). Correggerò le espressioni “nei primi anni” con “nei primi mesi” e modificherò le mie parole su Antoinette, pur sospendendo comunque il mio giudizio su di lei.  
> E dalla prossima storia conto di sincronizzarmi con la quinta stagione canonica. 
> 
> Dedica: A Miky e Abby. A loro, come sempre, non devo spiegare nulla.  
> Dico a Miky che il mondo sarà di nuovo BLUE. E ad Abby di non volermene e di avere fede.  
> Ringrazio entrambe per la continua ispirazione che mi danno con le loro chiacchiere e con i loro racconti. <3  
> Questo è forse uno dei miei racconti più tristi… ma io mi sento piena di speranza.  
> Rating: VM14  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademou-John, Jeff Lieber, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Des Ronds Dans L’Eau**  
   
   
   
_Tu commenças ta vie_  
_tout au bord d’un ruisseau._  
_Tu vécus de ces bruits_  
_qui courent dans les roseaux,_  
_qui montent des chemins,_  
_que filtrent les taillis,_  
_les ailes du moulin,_  
_les cloches de midi._  
   
_Soulignant d’un sourire_  
_la chanson d’un oiseau,_  
_tu prenais du plaisir_  
_à faire des ronds dans l'eau._  
   
_Aujourd’hui, tu ballottes_  
_dans des eaux moins tranquilles._  
_Tu t’acharnes et tu flottes._  
_Mais l’amour, où est-il ?_  
   
Francois Hardy

   
   
   
   
   
   
«Sei qui.» egli disse senza alzare il capo. Le pallide dita giocavano con il bordo di pizzo della tovaglia.  
«Sono qui.» confermò lei. La voce di seta scura.  
Tristan sollevò di scatto la testa. Stranamente lei sorrideva. Ma non era un sorriso cattivo, c’era in lei come una specie di malinconia. Studiò bene i suoi occhi neri: avevano la profondità della notte e quella fragilità come la cartilagine di una falena. Una fragilità che precede il giorno. «L’alba sta arrivando.» osservò Tristan.  
«Ho indossato l’anello solare per l’occasione... Ma ho sentito bene? Ti preoccupi per me, Conte De Martel?»  
«Avrai cura di lui?»  
«Io lo amo.» rispose lei semplicemente.  
«Non posso dimenticare.» rispose lui in modo incoerente.  
Lei scosse la testa. «Lo so. Me l’ha detto. E non voglio. Se tu dimenticassi potresti…»  
«Abbandonarlo? Sai bene che dalla salvezza dei Mikaelson dipende quella di mia sorella.»  
«Da quella di Rebekah. Non da quella di Elijah…» Ora gli occhi di lei avevano di nuovo lo sguardo tagliente dei primi tempi.  
Lui sorrise, gli occhi così chiari da sembrare incolori. «Elijah è un alleato inevitabile. Importante perché…»  
«Perché lo ami.»  
Tristan si bloccò, schiuse le labbra in un’espressione di ostentato stupore.  «Cosa ti fa pensare che io possa ragionare ancora secondo i valori umani? Mi deludi… Antoinette. Non siete i vampiri che hanno rinnegato l’umanità per abbracciare la notte? Una nuova vita, un nuovo ordine di pensieri…»  
Lei inclinò soavemente il viso, le ciglia scura scesero un attimo a velarne lo sguardo. «Sai meglio di me che non è vero. Che cambiano le esigenze ma non l’umanità. Che è ancora più straziante… più forte il desiderio, più vivo il dolore. Noi amiamo più degli uomini. Soffriamo di più.»  
Tristan piegò il capo, restò un momento in silenzio poi senza accennare a una risposta si alzò. «Abbi cura di lui – ripeté – Se la minaccia dovesse tornare io ci sarò. Non posso evitarlo… anche se vorrei.»  
   
In quel momento dall’altra stanza giunsero le voci di Vincent e di Marcel. Di Elijah.  
«È il momento.» disse lei. Sembrava stranamente commossa.  
Tristan sfiorò la mano che cordialmente lei gli porgeva.  
   
*  
   
Un paio di ore prima il mondo aveva un colore diverso. Immerso nel blu della notte accoglieva due amanti, forse occasionali, forse predestinati, tra il profumo di lenzuola cambiate di fresco. All’improvviso, come sollecitato da un richiamo esterno, Tristan si era sollevato di scatto scivolando via dalla stretta possessiva di Elijah. Aveva guardato fuori, spalancando la finestra e lasciando entrare il profumo lievissimo delle camelie. New Orleans era in fiore anche in inverno.  
Elijah a sua volta si era seduto sul letto deliziosamente stretto di quell’albergo elegante, fra le lenzuola fragranti di quell’alcova improvvisata, rubata a quella notte d’attesa.  
Vincent avrebbe tentato un rituale per liberare Hope dal rischio della possessione di Inadu.  
La bambina e gli altri fratelli li attendevano all’alba per tentare l’impossibile con il sangue di antichissimi vampiri, tra i primi della discendenza dei Mikaelson.  
Quello di Tristan, quello del più “giovane” Marcel, una fiala del sangue di Aurora conservato da Freya all’epoca della sua prigionia e… quello di Antoinette. Una frase mormorata da lei nei primi tempi con Elijah non era sfuggita a Marcel, che li spiava all’epoca di New York: “sono stata lapidata nel mio villaggio”. Sebbene la donna fosse molto misteriosa sul suo passato sembrava evidente che la sua origine fosse molto antica e al telefono con Elijah si era dimostrata più che disponibile.  
L’incantesimo sembrava una mossa disperata e molto probabilmente lo era, ma Vincent sperava di indebolire la strega nel passaggio dai creatori alle loro creature. Solo per pochi istanti, il tempo di intrappolare i frammenti di Inadu con un oggetto che Tristan conosceva fin troppo bene: la Serratura.  
La bella vampira era già in viaggio dal giorno precedente, era solo per un contrattempo se non era partita con Elijah qualche giorno prima.  
   
Il bruno vampiro seduto sul letto aveva alzato lentamente il capo, come chi si accinga ad ascoltare con attenzione. «Qualche cosa non va…» aveva mormorato a voce bassa.  
Tristan si era voltato, era pallidissimo. «Muoviamoci.» aveva detto con un filo di fiato.  
   
Durante il breve tragitto il cellulare di Elijah aveva squillato più volte. Ma il vampiro Originale non aveva bisogno di rispondere, già sapeva. Hope.  
L’avevano trovata riversa a terra nel patio, pallidissima e scossa dalle convulsioni. Hayley piegata su di lei gridava. Aveva sollevato di scatto la testa al loro ingresso, gli occhi vitrei e feroci: per qualche strana ragione sembrava accusare entrambi i nuovi arrivati.  
«Hayley, io…» Elijah aveva azzardato una giustificazione.  
In quel momento la bimba lentamente e solennemente si era sollevata. Sembrava una bambola di cera, i lineamenti minuti e immutabili, gli occhi smaltati.  
Aveva parlato come in trance: «Troppo amore… - il volto deformato in una smorfia atroce, la caricatura di un sorriso – Pensavate che l’avrei permesso? Tu, Elijah Mikaleson, dov’eri…» Hope aveva girato la testa con un movimento rigido di automa, fissando con occhi vacui il fratello del padre. «Dov’eri mentre tua nipote moriva?» Era restata un istante in silenzio, gli occhi luminosi. Poi con un gorgoglio dalle labbra innocenti era uscito il primo fiotto di sangue.  
«No!» aveva gridato Klaus.  
Hayley urlava, non smetteva di urlare.  
Elijah si era piegato come se avesse ricevuto un colpo allo stomaco. Scansando tutti si era avvicinato alla nipote e scendendo sulle ginocchia l’aveva stretta tra le braccia, lordando gli abiti del suo sangue.  
«Andate via! Vai via!» gli aveva urlato Vincent con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.  
Tristan era avanzato nella stessa direzione del suo creatore, gli aveva posato le mani sulle spalle incurante degli sguardi di tutti.  
Elijah non parlava, apriva la bocca senza emettere suoni.  
Vincent allora si era rivolto a Tristan, parlando con voce più calma. «Portalo via di qui. La bambina starà bene. Ma devono andarsene tutti. Adesso.»  
Tristan aveva annuito.  
   
Ed era stato allora che Elijah, guardandolo come se non lo conoscesse, aveva rifiutato la mano che Tristan gli porgeva per alzarsi. Erano usciti nella notte.  
Elijah come ubriaco, Tristan bianco come un fantasma.  
Quando Elijah si era voltato di scatto, dando l’impressione di voler rientrare, Tristan coraggiosamente gli aveva sbarrato la strada.  
Elijah gli aveva posato una mano sul cuore, ma il suo sguardo era feroce. «Hanno bisogno di me.»  
«Non ora.» aveva risposto Tristan con un filo di voce.  
«Sì! Ora! Io mi ricordo… Hanno bisogno di me. Ognuno di loro ha bisogno di me.»  
Tristan aveva scosso la testa ma prima che ribadisse il suo dissenso la mano del suo Sire lo aveva premuto contro il muro. Con una rabbia rapace e crudele, una sola mano sopra il cuore. «E io invece non posso… Non posso sentire il bisogno di nessuno.» le dita premevano senza pietà sul cuore e si conficcavano nella carne, quasi a strappare il cuore della sua creatura.  
   
*  
   
«È il momento.» Marcel aveva il volto impassibile e spietato della prima volta.  
Vincent aveva perso la sua aria spiritata e sembrava come spento. Il suo sguardo si accese solo quando fissò Tristan. «Credo che dovresti…»  
«Non lo farò.» la voce del Conte era piatta e glaciale.  
   
Antoinette, che volgeva loro le spalle, si voltò a sua volta guardando il giovane rivale. Marcel si frappose tra loro. «Potrei costringerti.» disse a Tristan con voce grave.  
«Non lo farai.» sentenziò lei facendo un passo avanti. Per la prima volta dal suo arrivo reclamava un’autorità che nessuno fino a quel momento le aveva concesso. «È una sua scelta.» proseguì lei fissando Tristan.  
Gli occhi della creatura di Elijah erano così luminosi che persino Marcel dovette abbassare i propri. Lei no, non lo fece. Lei scrutava il nobile vampiro con una specie di rammarico. Forse persino con rispetto.  
«Sono più utile così.» l’apparente calma di Tristan, la compostezza del suo viso esangue, velavano senza celarla l’ennesima ferita inflitta al suo orgoglio. Un tremito delle pallide labbra rivelò la rabbia che ribolliva sotto la superficie.  
«Vi lasciamo soli.» disse la vampira all’improvviso.  
Vincent e Marcel boccheggiarono in un paio di inutili proteste mentre Elijah faceva il suo ingresso nella stanza.  
   
*  
   
Quando Elijah entrò Tristan era in piedi davanti alla porta del patio. Gli volgeva le spalle e sembrava concentrato sul fulgore candido dell’alba, che si riversava da porte e finestre liquida e chiara come fosse acqua.  
Sembrava attento a un qualche oscuro particolare, perduto come un’ombra in quel bagliore: un sasso gettato nel mare dei ricordi.  
«Tristan!» Elijah a quanto pare aveva ritrovato del tutto la voce.  
La creatura si voltò lentamente. Sorrise senza poter evitare una smorfia amara: il suo sire aveva cambiato la camicia. Era in piedi di fronte a lui, senza giacca ma impeccabile. Una cravatta color perla dal nodo perfetto, pantaloni di un grigio un po’ più scuro, eleganti.  
Niente polo o pantaloni sportivi, i capelli immobili, apparentemente immutabili.  
Sembrava il vecchio Elijah. «Prima di completare l’incantesimo ti devo parlare.» disse imperioso.  
Forse lo era. Il vecchio Elijah. Il Sire.  
   
«Il dramma che abbiamo appena attraversato ha risvegliato alcuni ricordi…»  
«Me ne sono accorto.» rispose Tristan con voce inespressiva.  
«Il nostro passato… Marsiglia…»  
Tristan spalancò la bocca. Il solito Sire riusciva ancora a stupirlo. «Tu ti ricordi… di noi?»  
«In parte.» un breve sorriso increspò le belle labbra,  tese le guance non rasate, unica concessione a un atteggiamento più rilassato. «Ma se anche io avessi dimenticato tutto… e non è così… ci sarebbe l’ultimo mese.»  
Tristan si irrigidì, le sue labbra sbiancarono ancora di più. «Lei non vuole?» chiese con sarcasmo.  
Elijah scosse la testa. «Antoinette mi ha chiesto di scegliere… ma non è questo il problema. Il problema sono io. Tu mi rendi… vulnerabile. Io non posso proteggere la mia famiglia e…»  
«E?» Tristan era pallido come un cencio, tutta la sua vita sembrava risplendere solo negli occhi.  
«Hai troppo potere su di me.»  
La risata che sgorgò dalle nobili labbra era insieme amara e argentina. « Troppo potere! Ma di che cosa parli, Elijah Mikaelson? Il tuo amante occasionale ti ruba troppo tempo? Distrae i tuoi pensieri, i tuoi freddi, geniali ragionamenti nel mentre che ti riscalda il letto? » Tristan allargò le braccia, esasperato. «Ma chi ti credi di essere? Dovresti ringraziarmi… per la pazienza, per la devozione alla vostra causa. Per la dignità che conservo a nome di entrambi.» Si avvicinò scrutando il bel volto bruno e impassibile. «Lei mi sta usando? Lei, Inadu, usa… qualsiasi cosa ci sia tra te e me… per fiaccare la tua resistenza?» ora la sua voce sembrava preoccupata, le lunghe ciglia sbatterono sulle iridi celesti e liquide, sul punto di lasciar sfuggire una lacrima.  
«Sì – rispose Elijah grave. Ora anche nei suoi occhi brillava la commozione. – Ma non la temo. Mi dice… tante cose… mi chiede di allontanarti. E anche solo per questo dovrei rifiutare. Ma comunque ti usa, e usa me. Una parte di me è assorbita da… questa cosa. E io so bene che… questa cosa, quello che c’è tra noi, per certi versi mi rende più forte. Ma…»  
Tristan distolse rapidamente lo sguardo, Elijah immediatamente lo afferrò. Una mano stretta sul suo braccio, l’altra sotto il mento a sollevargli leggermente il viso, ad incontrare ancora il suo sguardo. «Ma comunque una parte di me non mi appartiene più. E io non posso tollerare di aiutare la mia famiglia solo in parte. Non posso essere un Elijah a metà. Mi sta usando. E sta usando te.»  
L’enfasi nell’ultimo pronome era particolarmente tenera, Tristan esitò per un attimo e poi smise di opporre resistenza. «La sento. Ma non la temo.» disse a sua volta.  
«Parla anche nella tua testa?»  
Tristan annuì, i suoi occhi mandavano bagliori. «Mi ricorda tutto quello che mi hai fatto. Mi chiede di abbandonarti… Mi rammenta che ho fatto spezzare il legame di sangue di Aurora.»  
Di fronte alla rivelazione Elijah spalancò la bocca, ma ne uscì solo un sospiro. Tentò di abbracciarlo più forte ma Tristan si sottrasse.  
«Sarai soltanto più debole… e più solo.» mormorò il giovane con angoscia.  
«Ti userà… - Elijah scosse la testa – Ti farà del male.»  
«Più di quello che mi hai fatto tu?»  
Elijah per un attimo restò in silenzio. «Devo farlo – aggiunse poi. – Per il bene della mia famiglia e per il tuo. Devo dimenticare ancora. La mia povera testa dev’essere ormai come un groviera…» continuò con una risata amara. «Marcel mi ha rivelato che aveva già cancellato alcuni ricordi recenti. Avevo incontrato Antoinette già a New York. Stavamo insieme.»  
Lo sguardo di Tristan era affilato e severo. «Sembra tenere molto a te.»  
«Sembra di sì.» confermò Elijah con aria pensierosa, un sorrisetto tenero che non sfuggì a Tristan. «Ora dovrò farlo di nuovo – confermò l’Originale – In modo più chirurgico. Strappare tutti i nostri momenti insieme… Non solo Manosque, non solo la Marsiglia di oggi. Tutto, fin dalla nostra prima volta. »  
«Ricordi anche quello?» Tristan tormentava le tasche artigliandole dall’interno, sulla fronte bianchissima un velo di sudore rivelava la sua disperazione.  
«A volte… In sogno.» confermò Elijah con occhi di brace.  
«Come se non fossi mai esistito.»  
«Oh sì invece. – rispose il Sire con apparente freddezza – La nostra storia sarà quella che tutto il mondo conosce. Elijah Mikaelson, barbaro vichingo, la prima volta asservì un giovane conte francese. Un piccolo tiranno conosciuto come Tristan De Martel. Lo usò come esca allo scopo di ingannare il proprio crudele padre. Ma la creatura ruppe la compulsione… E cominciò a sfidarlo, secolo dopo secolo. Fino a che Elijah, per proteggere la sua famiglia, non lo condannò all’eterno supplizio. Nessuno sa cosa sia stato di lui, dopo la morte di Elijah per mano di Inadu. Forse è morto a sua volta…» Gli occhi scuri del sire avevano la luce attenta e crudele che Tristan ricordava fin troppo bene.  
«Mi ucciderai ancora…» mormorò Tristan con troppa passione.  
«Ucciderò una parte di me.» rispose Elijah con gli occhi finalmente lucidi. Con la mano sulla nuca attirò a sé la creatura, lo baciò profondamente, disperatamente.  
Tristan lo lasciò fare, con le mani circondò il suo viso ruvido di barba rispondendo, intrecciando la lingua alla sua.  
«Dovresti dimenticare anche tu. Marcel può…» Elijah ansimò sulle sue labbra. Tristan si staccò bruscamente. «No.»  
«Potrei obbligarti…»  
«Ma non lo farai.»  
«Antoinette afferma che dovrei lasciarti libero di scegliere…- Elijah si fermò, come stupito da quel pensiero. – Singolare creatura.»  
«Non c’è dubbio.» confermò Tristan con durezza. Poi, con rinnovata fermezza: «Non dimenticherò. Ci sarò. Per entrambi… O hai paura che io torni per sedurti?» Si aspettava una risposta insolente ma Elijah lo guardò con un’intensità tale da costringerlo ad abbassare gli occhi. «Non hai bisogno dei tuoi ricordi per sedurmi… Mi sembra evidente che non possiamo stare lontani.» Ora il bel volto bruno era deformato da un’autentica smorfia di dolore. «Ma la rinnovata distanza tra noi potrà distrarre Inadu almeno per un po’. Io sarò presente per la mia famiglia, farò in modo di non dimenticare quello che so ora.»  
Le pallide labbra del Conte tremarono ancora un poco. «Oppure sarai con Antoinette… Non temi che lei possa distrarti nello stesso modo?»  
«Non nello stesso modo.» ripeté Elijah con convinzione. «Senza i “nostri” ricordi sarò probabilmente una persona diversa. Più equilibrata. Ma sarò sempre io.»  
«È rischioso.» gemette Tristan.  
«Ma è l’unico modo per staccarmi da… tutto. Vedi cosa succede quando divento di nuovo Elijah Mikaelson.» Afferrò Tristan tra le braccia, poi prese la sua testa tra le mani.  
«Non lo fare!» urlò la creatura «O ti strapperò il cuore!»  
«L’hai già fatto.» mormorò Elijah piegandosi sul suo collo. Senza riuscire a trattenersi lo morse e bevve un po’ del suo sangue.  
Tristan sentì cedere le gambe, come soggiogato si aggrappò a lui e affondò i canini nella carne tenera dietro l’orecchio del Sire.  
Elijah lo strappò con brusca tenerezza dal proprio collo, le sue iridi tenebrose furono dentro quelle azzurre, la sua coscienza dentro i ricordi più intimi, nelle profondità della memoria del Conte. E per la prima volta in mille anni sarebbe riuscito a violare la sua mente, con la stessa possessiva voluttà con cui aveva già violato il suo corpo e la sua anima, se Vincent e Marcel non fossero entrati all’improvviso e Vincent in particolare, con agitata energia, non avesse preso possesso della mente di Elijah. Lo sguardo rapace e le dita conficcate nelle tempie, lo stregone riuscì a fiaccare la resistenza dell’Originale.  
Tristan con la forza della disperazione era scivolato via. Scrutò per un attimo il viso enigmatico e serio di Antoinette e poi di nuovo il volto antico e austero del suo signore, mentre questi impallidiva e si irrigidiva sotto l’effetto dell’incantesimo di Vincent. Mentre Marcel con sguardo glaciale entrava nei suoi recenti e antichi ricordi, mutilando la memoria dell’Originale della passione che lo aveva legato a Tristan De Martel.  
Tristan avrebbe sempre ricordato le parole che si allargavano nella coscienza di entrambi, a cancellare e deformare lo specchio dei loro ricordi, come cerchi nell’acqua.  
   
“La creazione, l’attrazione. Il legame profondo… Dimentica.  
La tua esitazione ad ucciderlo. L’ambiguità e il tormento che portava con sé… Dimentica.  
La sua condanna. Tutto il dolore che ha causato ad entrambi. Dimentica.  
Il tuo primo risveglio. La sua salvezza. I tuoi dubbi e i tuoi tradimenti… Dimentica.  
Tutta la passione, tutta la devozione, tutta la vergogna che vi siete dati. Dimentica.  
Tutto l’amore… Dimentica”  
Solo in quel momento e con quella parola che entrambi non si erano mai concessi di usare, Tristan ritenne di potersi avvicinare di nuovo.  
Gli occhi di Elijah erano neri, splendenti e senza pietà, come nella notte in cui lo aveva rinchiuso nel container.  
Elijah lo fissò, il suo volto era rigido. Poi un sorriso stupito e crudele affiorò sulle sue labbra dure. Attinse a ricordi non suoi, alle spiegazione ricevute precedentemente da Klaus e da Marcel. «Tu… - disse con l’enfasi che si riserva a un mortale nemico – Cosa ci fai qui? Sei… vivo.»  
Antoinette accanto a lui gli afferrò una mano, spegnendo le scintille d’interesse e di curiosità che si accendevano comunque in quegli occhi scuri. «È una lunga storia…» cominciò Marcel.  
Ma Tristan sentendosi soffocare abbassò lo sguardo e fuggì.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  


End file.
